My New Purpose
by Polska4eva
Summary: I stared out of Ichigo's bedroom window. It'd ben three months since Tensa Zangetsu took me out Ichigo's body and gave me my own. Now, I find myself in an unusual predicament: I don't know what to do with myself. What's my purpose now? This will be a chapter story, how long I haven't decided yet. Rated M for later, please review and no harsh critics!
1. Chapter 1

My New Purpose

I sighed looking out of Ichigo's bedroom window.

It'd been three months since Tensa Zangetsu removed me from Ichigo's body and gave me my own. Now, I find myself in an unusual predicament: I do not know what to do with myself.

Before this, I had a purpose; one single goal of my existence, and that was to one day take over Ichigo's body and be the king. Now that I have my own body and exist outside of Ichigo, that purpose means nothing. I mean, you can't take over a body and rule a world you no longer live in, now can you? It doesn't 's worse is that since I'm now my own person instead of an extension of Ichigo's or either Zangetsu's persons, all the things that used to annoy me and make me hate Ichigo no longer mean anything either. I'm no longer just a horse for a weak king to ride into battle on, so his personality no longer affects mine.

The 'worse' part I mentioned being the fact that since Ichigo's personality doesn't affect mine means that in the last few months I have come to accept his personality. More than accept it, I have found myself even _admiring_ his personality. Everything that made him seem weak in my eyes are now being seen as strength, and how weird is that?!

But, getting back to my original problem, what is to be my purpose now? For what reason do I exist? If it's not to rule Ichigo and his Inner World, then what?

"You need to get a life," I heard from behind me.

I turned to see that Ichigo had returned from this human place that Ichigo had called "school."

"Or at least a hobby," Ichigo continued. "You have been staring out that damn window every day, looking like a lost puppy. What are you looking for?"

My purpose, I thought to myself as I glanced back out the window at the sunny day, the clouds, the birds.

"Your purpose, huh?"

I whipped around to face Ichigo, my eyes wide with shock. Had I said that out loud? Well, no use denying it, I guess.

"Yeah. I'm looking for my purpose, my reason fro being here," I responded. I lowered my head, sighing defeated. "I don't know what it is now."

"Well, it sure as hell ain't staring out my bedroom window, I can tell you that," Ichigo answered, removing his sweater.

And I just sat there near frozen while he did it, too.

Whoa, when had Ichigo started to look this good? When did I start wanting to lick every inch of his muscled skin as it was exposed to me? And _when_, dear God, had my naughty bits stand up and take notice?!

Shit, this is bad! I thought as I brought my knees up to my chest to hide my body's excited reaction. Bad, bad, _bad_! My face heated up, my heart pounded loudly against my chest, and my breathing became faster as I watched Ichigo strip down to his tight, black boxer-briefs.

Hold it together, Shiro, or Ichigo's going to notice!

Ichigo glanced over at me. "Hmm? What's up with you, Shiro?" he asked as he went over to his dresser to pull out his normal clothes.

Shit! See, what did I tell you?

I tried to come up with something to say, some excuse to explain why I'm acting like I have a mental problem, when Ichigo bent over to grab a pair of jeans from his dresser drawer. Those tight boxer-briefs looked even tighter, hugging Ichigo's firm ass for dear life, and showing it off to perfection.

Holy crap on a cracker, I had better get out of here before I do something really stupid! Like jump Ichigo's bones and attack him like a cat in heat.

I got up and quickly went for the door.

"Shiro? Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"Bathroom," I answered as I left the room and headed down the hall to the bathroom. I sighed heavily as I leaned against the closed door.

I closed my eyes and did some deep breathing while I counted slowly to ten in my head. I figured that if I concentrated hard enough on that that my overly-excited body would _calm the hell down_!

After several minutes of this, I gave up. Every time I tried counting to ten, I kept imagining all the things I wanted to do to that sweet body down the hall. And concentrating on the sound of my breathing didn't help, either. All I could hear was the sound of Ichigo's breathing as we did sweet, intimate things together.

Damn it all, I thought, annoyed. It's not going away on it's own. Time to take matters into my own hands. Literally.

I reached down and began the task of undoing the buttons on my 501's. Who the hell invented button-fly jeans anyway?!

"If I ever find the guy responsible for this, I'll kill him!" I growled as I tried to work the impossibly large, metal buttons from the impossibly small, tight button-holes.

"You need some help with that?" I heard an amused voice say from behind me.

I squeaked and jumped about two feet in the air. I whipped around to face whoever stood behind me. Ichigo stood in the bathroom doorway, grinning at me like the damn Cheshire Cat as he gazed at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, sneaking up on me?! You nearly gave a freaking heart attack!" I exclaimed, placing my hand on my chest in a attempt to stop my heart from beating right out of my chest.

Ichigo just laughed, like my near-coronary was amusing. This further irritated me. As if I wasn't already there.

"Damn it, Ichigo, it's not that funny!" I growled, smacking him in the arm.

"It is actually," Ichigo said. Then he moved into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. He approached me with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"So, Shiro," Ichigo began as he got within arm's reach of me. "What were you about to do just now?"

"It's a bathroom, Ichigo, what do you think?" I retorted, hoping that he didn't notice how quick my breathing got and how my heart picked up the pace just from having him so near me.

Ichigo smiled at me while shaking his head. "I don't think so, Shiro."

"Well, how the hell would you know?!"

Ichigo moved right up next to me; he was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. Ichigo reached over and lightly ran his hand over the tent in my jeans, causing a shiver to pass through me. I closed my eyes, an involuntary moan escaping my lips. Ichigo gave a self-satisfied chuckle, curse the bastard.

"Do bathrooms just turn you right on or something?" Ichigo asked, doing a very poor job of concealing his amusement.

This just pissed me off. I shoved him hard in the chest. Ichigo slammed into the door, nearly breaking it.

"Don't. You. Dare. Make. Fun. Of. Me," I growled out through clenched teeth.

Hard-on much deflated, I stormed past Ichigo, and left the bathroom, heading for the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**My New Purpose**

**Chapter One**

A/N: This story is a bit OOC. I got the idea after watching episode 303, where Ichigo goes into his Inner World to see Tensa Zangetsu about the Final Getsuga Tensho, and he literally rips Hollow Ichigo out of Ichigo's body so he could exist separately in Ichigo's Inner World.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing about this series, anime or otherwise. Which sucks. If I did, then all the couples who are so obviously together ( i.e. Jushiro and Shunsui, Soi Fon and Yoruichi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, and more recently since episode 365, Ichigo and Byakuya) would officially be together.

I sighed looking out of Ichigo's bedroom window.

It'd been three months since Tensa Zangetsu removed me from Ichigo's body and gave me my own. Now, I find myself in an unusual predicament: I do not know what to do with myself.

Before this, I had a purpose; one single goal of my existence, and that was to one day take over Ichigo's body and be the king. Now that I have my own body and exist outside of Ichigo, that purpose means nothing. I mean, you can't take over a body and rule a world you no longer live in, now can you? It doesn't work . What's worse is that since I'm now my own person instead of an extension of Ichigo's or either Zangetsu's persons, all the things that used to annoy me and make me hate Ichigo no longer mean anything either. I'm no longer just a horse for a weak king to ride into battle on, so his personality no longer affects mine.

The 'worse' part I mentioned being the fact that since Ichigo's personality doesn't affect mine means that in the last few months I have come to accept his personality. More than accept it, I have found myself even _admiring_ his personality. Everything that made him seem weak in my eyes are now being seen as strength, and how weird is that?!

But, getting back to my original problem, what is to be my purpose now? For what reason do I exist? If it's not to rule Ichigo and his Inner World, then what?

"You need to get a life," I heard from behind me.

I turned to see that Ichigo had returned from this human place that Ichigo had called "school."

"Or at least a hobby," Ichigo continued. "You have been staring out that damn window every day, looking like a lost puppy. What are you looking for?"

My purpose, I thought to myself as I glanced back out the window at the sunny day, the clouds, the birds.

"Your purpose, huh?"

I whipped around to face Ichigo, my eyes wide with shock. Had I said that out loud? Well, no use denying it, I guess.

"Yeah. I'm looking for my purpose, my reason for being here," I responded. I lowered my head, sighing defeated. "I don't know what it is now."

"Well, it sure as hell ain't staring out my bedroom window, I can tell you that," Ichigo answered, removing his sweater.

And I just sat there near frozen while he did it, too.

Whoa, when had Ichigo started to look this good? When did I start wanting to lick every inch of his muscled skin as it was exposed to me? And _when_, dear God, had my naughty bits started to stand up and take notice?!

Shit, this is bad! I thought as I brought my knees up to my chest to hide my body's excited reaction. Bad, bad, _bad_! My face heated up, my heart pounded loudly against my chest, and my breathing became faster as I watched Ichigo strip down to his tight, black boxer-briefs.

Hold it together, Shiro, or Ichigo's going to notice!

Ichigo glanced over at me. "Hmm? What's up with you, Shiro?" he asked as he went over to his dresser to pull out his normal clothes.

Shit! See, what did I tell you?

I tried to come up with something to say, some excuse to explain why I'm acting like I have a mental problem, when Ichigo bent over to grab a pair of jeans from his dresser drawer. Those tights boxer-briefs looked even tighter, hugging Ichigo's firm ass for dear life, and showing it off to perfection.

Holy crap on a cracker, I had better get out of here before I do something really stupid! Like jump Ichigo's bones and attack him like a cat in heat.

I got up and quickly went for the door.

"Shiro? Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"Bathroom," I answered as I left the room and headed down the hall to the bathroom. I sighed heavily as I leaned against the closed door.

I closed my eyes and did some deep breathing while I counted slowly to ten in my head. I figured that if I concentrated hard enough on that that my overly-excited body would _calm the hell down_!

After several minutes of this, I gave up. Every time I tried counting to ten, I kept imagining all the things I wanted to do to that sweet body down the hall. And concentrating on the sound of my breathing didn't help, either. All I could hear was the sound of Ichigo's breathing as we did sweet, intimate things together.

Damn it all, I thought, annoyed. It's not going away on it's own. Time to take matters into my own hands. Literally.

I reached down and began the task of undoing the buttons on my 501's. Who the hell invented button-fly jeans anyway?!

"If I ever find the guy responsible for this, I'll kill him!" I growled as I tried to work the impossibly large, metal buttons from the impossibly small, tight button-holes.

"You need some help with that?" I heard an amused voice say from behind me.

I squeaked and jumped about two feet in the air. I whipped around to face whoever stood behind me. Ichigo stood in the bathroom doorway, grinning at me like the damn Cheshire Cat as he gazed at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, sneaking up on me?! You nearly gave a freaking heart attack!" I exclaimed, placing my hand on my chest in a attempt to stop my heart from beating right out of my chest.

Ichigo just laughed, like my near-coronary was amusing. This further irritated me. As if I wasn't already there.

"Damn it, Ichigo, it's not that funny!" I growled, smacking him in the arm.

"It is actually," Ichigo said. Then he moved into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. He approached me with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"So, Shiro," Ichigo began as he got within arm's reach of me. "What were you about to do just now?"

"It's a bathroom, Ichigo, what do you think?" I retorted, hoping that he didn't notice how quick my breathing got and how my heart picked up the pace just from having him so near me.

Ichigo smiled at me while shaking his head. "I don't think so, Shiro."

"Well, how the hell would you know?!"

Ichigo moved right up next to me; he was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. Ichigo reached over and lightly ran his hand over the tent in my jeans, causing a shiver to pass through me. I closed my eyes, an involuntary moan escaping my lips. Ichigo gave a self-satisfied chuckle, curse the bastard.

"Do bathrooms just turn you right on or something?" Ichigo asked, doing a very poor job of concealing his amusement.

This just pissed me off. I shoved him hard in the chest. Ichigo slammed into the door, nearly breaking it.

"Don't. You. Dare. Make. Fun. Of. Me," I growled out through clenched teeth.

Hard-on much deflated, I stormed past Ichigo, and left the bathroom, heading for the front door.

**Chapter 2**

A/N: Sorry about the long wait in finishing this story. Urgent business came up, you know, family matters, completely unavoidable. But, with the exception of father's on-going battle with cancer, which he should be done with the radiation treatments for in about another week, things have slowed back down to approaching normal. I will try not to let so much time pass between chapters next time.

"Shiro, wait!" I heard Ichigo call as I reached the front door. I ignored him.

"Damn it, Shiro, I said wait!" Ichigo reached out and grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop.

I growled and whipped around to face him, glaring daggers fir to pierce him were that even possible. "What?!"

Ichigo flinched and took a step back. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere you're not!" I snapped.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, looking clueless as hell.

I scoffed. "_What's wrong_?!" I repeated incredulously. "You barge into the bathroom, proceed to make fun of me, and you want to know _what's wrong_?!"

"I wasn't making fun of you, Shiro!" Ichigo protested.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh, really? Could've fucking fooled me, Ichigo!"

"I was just surprised is all!"

"Surprised at what? That I could have a body that acts like everybody else's?"

"No, that's not what I - "

"What, you didn't think I could be like you just because I happened to be your Inner Hollow?" I demanded, very much offended by this superior- sounding attitude.

"Ichigo, what's going on out there?" I heard Ichigo's sisters, Karin and Yuzu, call from the direction of the kitchen.

I had been kept pretty much to Ichigo's room, which didn't really bother me; I'm exactly what you'd call the social type, but I was aware of the other people who live here.

"Um, nothing's going on here, you guys; just talking to Uryu on my cell," Ichigo called. Then he leaned closer to me and lowered his voice. "No, that's not what I meant, Shiro."

Ichigo sighed, and ran a hand through his spikey hair in much the same way I wanted to, while he kissed me and did other more intimate things with me. Ugh, will those damn thoughts just _stop_ already?! That lovely scenario is _never _going to happen! He's _never_ going to look at you that way or feel that way about you, so God dang _quit it_ with the fantasies!

"Look, would just come back upstairs so we can talk?" Ichigo asked.

And full knowing that this was probably a bad idea, I nodded and followed Ichigo back up the stairs to his room.

When we got upstairs Ichigo closed the door to his bedroom, and moved to sit on his bed.

"All right, out with it, Shiro," he said.

I crossed my arms over my chest petulantly. "Out with what?" I asked.

Ichigo groaned in annoyance and leveled a glare at me. "Don't play stupid with me, Shiro, you know what I mean! Now, out with it! What's got your boxers in a bind?"

I don't know what happened, but suddenly I was at my utmost limit with suppressing all this emotion, which I don't have much experience with in the first place.

"You want to know what's wrong with me?" I asked as I stalked over to Ichigo. "You really want to know?"

I reached down and grabbed hold of Ichigo's shirt collar and dragged him up to face me. "You are, Ichigo," I growled. "You are what's wrong with me." And with that, I dragged his face to mine and finally captured those lips that had been driving me crazy this last month.

There was nothing sweet about this kiss. No, this kiss was hard and demanding, full possession and dominance. Ichigo pushed me back just far enough so that he could talk.

"I've got just one thing to say to you, Shiro," Ichigo gasped.

"Yeah? And what would that be, Ichi?"

"It's about damn time."

Huh? I wasn't sure I had heard that correctly. "Say that again?"

Ichigo smirked, eyes shining in a cocky way. "I said it's about damn time, Shiro. I thought I would be waiting forever for you to finally get tired of all this sexual tension and fucking do something about it."

I just stood there for a moment with my jaw practically hanging to the floor. "You-you _knew_?! This whole fucking time, you _knew_, Ichi?!" I exclaimed.

Ichigo responded to this by rolling his whiskey-brown eyes, and giving me his patent "Are you an idiot?" look.

"Well, _duh_! Who do you think decided to give you your own body?" Ichigo asked like it was just that simple.

I thought it was that sword of yours, Tensa Zangetsu," I said.

"Ultimately, yes, he was the only one with that kind of power, but who do you think told him to do that?"

I didn't say anything as the implications of that statement hit me. "Why?" was all I could think to say.

"Because I could tell that you were happiest when we were fighting together in my Inner World. And I knew how sad you were when you were merged with Tensa and gave me the Final Getsuga Tensho; what that meant for you as well as him. So, I asked Tensa to give you your own body before the both of you disappeared along with my spiritual pressure."

I couldn't seem to find any words to say to that. My normal cheeky, snappy responses having deserted me in the face of Ichigo's usual selfless, giving, helpful-to-a-fault personality. Then something came to me, something from months ago, back during the whole Zanpakto rebellion.

_Minor Flashback_

"How odd. A Soul Reaper choosing to protect a Hollow," Muramasa remarked as Ichigo stepped in front of me to sever the restraint technique he employs.

"What the hell's so strange about it?" Ichigo demanded, pointing his Bankai at Muramasa. "So what if he's a Hollow? All that matters at this moment is that he's a part of me. I'm good with that because I'm the one in charge here."

_End Minor Flashback_

Oh, that's it! I've got to have this guy! Right. Fucking. Now.

With a growl that sounded positively feral, even to my own ears, I pushed Ichigo down onto the bed, pouncing on him and claiming his lips in another hard, possessive kiss. I ran my hands through his spikey, orange tresses, grabbing it and tugging on it for a few moments before tasking my hands to divest the body below me of his hindering clothing.

I felt Ichigo's hands doing the same thing; then felt his fingernails trail down my back, none too lightly. I arched my back and hissed at the pleasure - not the pain - of it.

I pulled back from the kiss and stared down at the body spread out below me.

"God dang, but you are a hot little piece, Ichi," I gasped as I took in his ravaged, kiss-swollen lips.

"Yeah? Well, you ain't too bad yourself, Shiro," Ichigo responded before pulling back down to his lips.

I caught Ichigo's bottom lip between my teeth and bit down, causing him to gasp. I used that opportunity to sweep my tongue inside his mouth to do battle with his. After several minutes of this intense battle, Ichigo pulled back, gasping, "Shiro! Shiro, I need you. I need you right now!"

To prove this, he arched up his hips, connecting them with mine, to rub his stiff arousal against my own equally hard cock. I let out a low groan at the feel of that velvet-encased steel gliding along my skin, leaving a wet, sticky trail in it's wake. I suddenly found myself dying of curiosity to know what that throbbing organ tasted like.

I moved slowly down Ichigo's pliant body with my tongue and teeth. First his neck, then his shoulders, his nipples, his stomach. I trailed kisses, licks, and little bites straight down to his family jewels.

Ichigo moaned, writhed, and little whimpers the whole time. "Shiro! Stop fucking teasing me, and just go down on me!" Ichigo half begged/ half demanded.

I stared down at his arousal, and grinned mischievously. "Hello, beautiful," I greeted _him_.

"Enough with the meet-and-greet, Shiro, and just get on with it already!" Ichigo pleaded. "Please, I'm _dying_ here!"

I grinned up at my king. "Well, we can't have that, now, can we?" I said. "After all, it _was _you who gave me life; gave me a body. I can't allow for you to die, even if by very pleasurable means."

And with that, I immediately swallowed all eight-and-a-half inches of him.

Ichigo, it seemed, didn't get a lot of action for all he is a stunning example of male perfection. I was only deep-throating him for, maybe, a few minutes, Ichigo making high-pitching keening noises the whole time, when suddenly his arousal swelled to even more wider proportions, and Ichigo grabbed my head, arched his back nearly in half, and shot down throat with force to gag any normal human being. But, luckily, I was no ordinary human being, and therefor was able to take his load, no problem.

I was so fucking turned on by this whole ordeal, that before Ichigo even had a chance to catch his breath, I had his legs wide open, and placed on my shoulders.

"Wh-what are . . . you doing . . . Shiro?" Ichigo managed to gasp out.

I smiled slyly at him. "Well, if you have to ask, Ichi, then we got a problem," I said.

It seemed to take him a moment, but I saw the instant it dawned on him what it was I was planning on doing. He looked nervous at first, but then his whiskey-brown eyes darkened to more of a chocolate color, and became half-lidded.

"Now, do you see, Ichi?" I asked with my Cheshire Cat grin.

Ichigo gave me a smoldering look. "Oh, yeah, I see all right."

"Any objections?"

"Not unless you plan on not using any lube."

Ichigo then slapped a tube into my hand, where he had kept _that_ I didn't know. I quickly popped the top on the lube bottle, and slicked myself up, making sure I was fully ready to rock Ichigo's world.

And rock it I did. Pumping in and out of Ichigo's tight body, his legs having been moved from my shoulders to wrap around my waist, his hands alternatingly gripping my shoulders, and clawing at my back, I more than rocked his world. I fucking _owned_ it.

Bringing Ichigo to his second orgasm was the sexiest, most erotic, most _beautiful_ sight I had ever seen. And feeling both his tight entrance squeeze my steel shaft and his cum hitting my chest, put me over the edge into my own orgasm. I cried my king's name over and over as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me.

The aftershocks left me drained, and collapsed on top of Ichigo, both of covered in sweat and cum, panting.

"Now, you have a purpose, Shiro," Ichigo said softly, stroking my hair.

"Yeah, Ichi? And what's that?" I asked.

"It's right here. With me," Ichigo replied. "Your new purpose is right here at my side. Forever."


End file.
